


Neals Hope

by Lag111



Category: White Collar
Genre: Beds, F/M, Gifts, Love, Nightwish - Freeform, Rain, Rings, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag111/pseuds/Lag111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex shows up at Neal's door, soaked from the rain, she has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neals Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first FanFiction. If there any spelling errors, let me know.

It was raining hard and it was a hard day for Neal. Nobody was talking to him. He had tried calling everyone he knew but no luck.

There was a quick knock at the door. Neal got up and answered it.

"Hello, Neal," Alex said shivering. She was wet from the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked. "That doesn't matter right now. Let me get you a towel and some dry clothes."

Neal got his towel and rapped it around her. He helped her sit on a chair. Her hair was in front of her face. He brushed it out of the way.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Neal asked.

"I do, but they are all wet from the rain," she answered.

"I'll go dry them," he grabbed the bag.

"Thank you,"

Neal went down stairs to put the clothes in the dryer. He came back up to his room to find Alex gone.

"Alex?" Neal called.

He then heard the shower run. He smiled to himself. He knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" Alex responded to his knock.

"You know which is shampoo, right?" Neal said, smiling.

"I wasn't born yesterday, idiot!" she yelled back.

He walked away and went down to check on the dryer. He opened the door and felt the clothes. They were dry. He put them into a basket and went back to his room.

He came back to see her lying on his bed in a towel.

"You shower fast," Neal stated with a smile.

"You know me, I take things very fast."

He pulled out some clothes for her. She got off the bed, wrapping the towel around her.

She pointed to the table in the kitchen and he sat down in one of the chairs.

She grabbed the panties that Neal had placed for her. Alex put them on and let the towel drop. He stared at her body in amazement. She was perfect.

"Enjoying the show, Caffrey?" she asked.

He looked away. He knew that she was in love with him. She then turned around to find him looking into her eyes. She then lay down on the bed again.

Neal walked over to her and touched her face gently. Her eyes opened. Alex reached up to hold his hand and Neal took it. He kneeled down next to he and he stroked her hair out of her face. She smiled. He pulled away and walked around to the other side of the bed and lay next to her.

Neal wanted to show Alex how he felt about her. Neal loved Alex, and there was no doubting that. He remembered when she had first met him on a job they were doing. He remembered the jump off the gatehouse and how she fell and cut herself up. He really did feel bad for not seeing her in the hospital.

"Why did you come here?" Neal asked, very interested.

Alex looked at the sheets, as if she was ashamed to say what she wanted to tell Neal. She knew it would drive him mad. But, she just had to say it. It was also driving her mad too.

"Neal, I love you!" Alex looked at him. His bright blue eyes dazzling her. "I loved you from the minute I saw you! You are so kind and generous. You risked your life to save someone you cared about so much. You help others who are less fortunate than you and you love children and teach them what you know about how to be better inside. You were there to get the target off my back, even though it would get you in trouble and you didn't even blink." Alex started to cry. Neal wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He stroked her wet hair and kissed her forehead.

The rain thundered outside. Alex shivered and Neal rapped her in the sheets. Neal was wearing his soft lounge clothes and Alex snuggled up in them.

"It's okay, Alex. I have wanted to say the same thing. I love you too! When you came back with the music box, and when you came to help me when Kate had died. You were always smart to make good choices and you never stopped telling me how good I was to you. Even though sometimes I would start to cry or I would be in pain, you were there when I needed you."

He looked deep into her eyes and leaned his head in and kissed her. His hands went to the back of her neck and he held her there. She kissed back and she wrapped her arms around him and held him. They kissed again and again.

Neal then moved his mouth to the jaw and then her throat. She was breathing much heaver now.

"I love you," Neal whispered to her, his mouth against her chest.

Alex looked at him.

"You really mean that?" Alex asked.

"Yes,"

She rested her head against his chest.

They lay like that for a long time. The thunder carried on. Neal had turned the heat all the way up. They thought they were both going to freeze. Neal kissed her and then they fell a sleep.

Neal woke to hear Alex crying. He leaned over and rubbed her arm gently.

"Alex, its ok. What's wrong?" Neal took her in his arms and held her there for a long time. He talked to her quietly. She slowly stopped crying and fell asleep again. He stayed up all night holding her. He didn't know that she had nightmares. He then wondered what were they about. Though he tried, Neal couldn't stay awake.

At about 3:00, she woke again, not crying, but scared and panting. Alex fell back against the pillows and cried again. Neal woke up and turned on the light. She turned away from him, not wanting to see her weakness. Neal held her close to him.

Alex looked at Neal, her eyes so wet with tears that he kissed her. She pulled away.

"Alex, please tell me what is bothering you! The suspense is killing me!"

"The nightmares are what's bothering me, Neal."

"What are they about?" Neal looked into her eyes.

Alex looked as if she was about to die. She then let out a cry of pain.

"Shhhh! It's ok! I'm here." Neal hushed her.

She kept crying. He held her for almost 10 minutes. She looked at him, his eyes staring back at her.

"What are they about?" Neal asked.

"It would make you angry at me if I told you." Alex cried softly.

"No, it wouldn't. I want to know. Please, Alex, tell me! The not knowing is killing me!"

She looked at the sheets, ashamed of what she was about to say.

"Neal, I was there!"

"What!" Neal exclaimed.

"Yes," Alex whispered. "I was there when the plane exploded. After I gave you the box, Kate called me. She said that I was to come to the hanger to say goodbye to you; that I was to keep it a secret. I ran fast to get to the hanger and when I got there I saw you and Peter. I walked over but before I could get to you the plane exploded. It knocked me off balance but when I saw the plane in flames, I sank down on my knees and cried. It could have been you on that plane. I cried out in pain. Watching you loose someone so special was heartbreaking to see. When I heard you scream, I put my face in my hands. I wished that I had, had, had…"she started to cry again.

Neal held her close to him. He didn't ask any more questions. He just held her. He knew then how she felt about him.

The next morning Neal woke up. He looked out the window and it was snowing.

He fell asleep again and started to dream.

He looked at the sleeping Alex. She had had a rough night. Neal stroked her hair back and she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she smiled.

Neal looked at her and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. Then his hone vibrated, ruining the moment.

He looked to see Peter calling. He got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Neal said quietly.

"Where are you?" Peter asked, very upset.

"I'm not coning into the office today. I can't. I have to work on something!"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Can't tell you!" Neal said quickly, and then hung up.

Peter kept calling. Neal turned off his phone and about 3 minutes his anklet started to beep. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his anklet. It kept beeping. Alex looked up at him.

"Dare me?" he said, smiling wickedly at her.

She nodded.

Neal took the anklet and threw it against the ground. It shattered into a billion little pieces. The beeping stopped. He took the broken pieces and put them into the trash.

He woke up and looked at the clock. It was Saturday December 24th.

He looked at Alex; she was sleeping peacefully. He picked up his phone looked to see the background he had set. A picture of him and Kate.

He put his phone down and looked at Alex. Her eyes were open and he turned to stroke her hair out of her face. She sat up and kissed him. He kissed her back and Neal fell gently on her. Her head was on a fluffy white pillow. Their lips moved in synchronization. Neal pulled away and lay down on the pillow. Alex rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They lay like that for a long time.

"It's Christmas eve," Neal said breaking the silence.

Alex smiled.

"I got you something," he got up and walked over to a small opening in the panel of the mantel and got out the little boxes of gifts he had bought for her. He walked over to her and put the boxes on the bed.

He looked at the clock. It was 4:00 PM.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to her.

She smiled. He handed her a round box and she undid the paper.

She looked to see a small Swarovski crystal box in her hand.

She looked at him with big eyes.

"Thank you," Alex whispered.

She opened the box to find a small picture frame with a not in it. She picked up the not and read it to herself

_Alex, My Love,_

_I love you so much. Merry Christmas._

_Love always_

_Neal._

Her eyes welded up with tears. She hugged him and he kissed her.

He looked deep in her eyes and pulled out a small light blue box.

Alex looked at him confused.

"Alex, I will love you forever. From Heaven and back. Every cell in my body loves you. So much. I love the way you make me feel. When I touch you, I feel as if I have an angel in my arms. And when we kiss, my world opens up and I feel so alive. Alexandra Isabel Hunter, will you marry me?" He opened the blue box to find a beautiful ring. It had a simple diamond in the middle with many rubies around it.

She looked at him.

"Yes. I will!" He slid the ring on her finger. And they kissed.


End file.
